elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vigilance
my 2 cents really, just one of the most annoying npc's ever created. every 15 seconds it barks. when it is not barking, it is positioning itself in a doorway or somewhere else that you need to go, so that you must jump over it or walk around it. the worst, though, is when you are trying to stealth and a line up a shot. you get to the point where you have the target in your sights and you are just about ready to release, when suddenly you get pushed and shoved from behind. you look behind you and.... yep, it was vigilance doing that. i have no way to judge how valuable its attack power is, but somehow i think you can survive without that extra help. save yourself 500g, dont buy vigilance. 11:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I want to add onto that and give my 2 cents. Vigilance was a great follower! Yes, I had to use Unrelenting Force to move him out of the way so I could leave a room once, but in battle he was great! I was in Alftand trying to get the Elder Scroll and Vigilance got seperated from me, and then I found like 10 dead Falmer and then him fighting a still living Falmer. But then the Falmer killed my dog... So I killed the Falmer, dragged his body onto oil, and then lit it on fire :D Matthew Robinson 23:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC)muzy21 The OPs description sounds more like Barbas. I never had any such problem with Vigilance either. He was great. Monkey-_ 20:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Will Dog Wait? The other followers, human followers, when told to wait, will eventually grow tired of waiting and head home. With the dog, does anyone know if he does that? Only, would he return to you? Or is the wait command for him much simpler and lasting? I think he'll just stay where he was told to. He doesn't really have any other place to go except his "old" home. I have not tested it though, so i am not sure. Vigilance was killed by 2 dremora's, sadly, so i can't test it either. KrisEike (talk) 10:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) i have learned that it actually takes less time for vigilance. when told to wait, most followers (including animal followers) will go home (regardless of whether they have an actual home) after waiting 72 hours (specifically waiting). while vigilance, if told to wait, will dissapeer if left alone for a few hours. it might be that he does this if you leave the area where you have him waiting. but i had him and lydia wait somewhere. after only three hours of gameplay (no actual waiting), i went back. she was still there, but vigilance was nowhere to be seen. upon waiting 72 hours, she went home, and he was still nowhere. upon going to his owner, he thought vigilance was still with me. in hearthfire, a child might ask to keep him, and you can say okay, but he still will be nonexistent. i tryed to get other animal followers, but they thought he was stilll there as well, so i couldnt, which greatly bugged me. i now simply assume that upon leaving him alone, he exploded and followed me at heart as an invisible and powerless entity that only everybody else can see. and i dont know how to destroy his hypathetical existence. (i havent got a signature) Can't buy him no dialoge appears for the wardog trainer is it because i've completed a daedras best friend or a taste of death(first you get a dog compaion so the game might think i bought vigilance and the second because he was at the feast and since i haven't speaken to him before it it might have glitched up) rehire wiki says if i dismiss him i have to pay 500 again. is this by speaking to banning or the dog? if i kill banning after getting vigilance then dismiss him and return later to reaquire him can i do so or do i need banning alive? Random Thieves Guild quest I'd have to add that if you get a random Thieves Guild quest to sneak into the Markarth Stables, at night Vigilance will be there on guard and WILL detect you. Calm or the Kyne's Peace shout didn't deter Vigilance, in fact the shout made him attack me. I ended up killing the poor dog... 20:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC)